Lovers and Vamps
by pomegranatelips
Summary: Vampires have preyed on prostitutes throughout history. Often, they would turn prostitutes and use them to lure men to their doom, a strategy that became more successful with the rapid growth of cities during and after the Industrial Revolution. Corsets. Steam Engines. Vampires. Oh my. AU Bamon.
1. Skin

**Lovers and Vamps**

I thought this would be an unlikely but exciting short story. This takes place in North America, Bonnie was born into a free family during the early 1800's. She is human. Mostly. I am not a writer but I thought this would be fun to do. Please review and tell me how I can make this better. I do not own TVD or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the setting sun filled the powder rooms with a warm orange glow, a young woman sat at her vanity and gently tapped her cheeks with her fingertips. The juice from pomegranates stained wonderfully on her lips and smooth cheeks. Green emerald eyes stared back at her reflection, Bonnie practiced her sultry gaze. Dye from fruits simply sat better on her skin than the paint and powder other girls used. The sound of chattering young women and bare feet padding on carpet filled the air.

With a life expectancy of 45, running away with a French man with a silver tongue at sixteen sounded like a brilliant idea. He promised a large family in Paris, taken out to dinner every Saturday, and shopping trips. Halfway through their travels, he said a good 'friend' would take care of her. The owner of the brothel was actually a respected socialite, she agreed to watch over the young woman but Lorenzo started writing letters instead stating he could not yet return but the reason never clear.

Six months later he stopped writing and Bonnie realized she would have to eventually earn her stay.

In Celeste's _prestigious_ brothel, prostitutes are at liberty to determine whether they will engage in a particular type of sexual activity, but forced prostitution exists in some places in Minneapolis. The madame was more than happy to take her in.

"Hurry Elena, you're moving at the speed of fuck-it with _my_ mirror!"

Two fair-skinned girls, one blonde and one brunette, sat on a lush floral couch and tugged on either sides of a large mirror. Caroline, the more boisterous one and Elena, the princess of charm took Bonnie under their wing for the past two years. It helped since all eight girls occupied only four large rooms in the small mansion. Caroline and Bonnie shared a room but Elena visited frequently from her personal room.

Sweeping long ringlets from over her shoulders, Bonnie took a golden comb and held her top bun in place. A few clumps of curls hung low on her nape and framing her bronze heart-shaped face. Bonnie stood upright and adjusted her deep red silk gown. She only owned three evening gowns but that was so much more than what she arrived with. The plunging neckline lined with golden floral embroidery matched her earrings and necklace. She quickly massaged home-made lavender oil into her arms and neck.

A love spell was bound to it in hopes that if Lorenzo would ever return, he would come to her.

"Stefan is coming this evening, said his older brother will be joining him."

Elena bubbled over about her favorite regular. A young and rather handsome high roller that visited Elena twice a month. He would rent an entire night with her leaving her with enough earnings after her cut to refuse seeing anyone else until his next visit. Stefan was kind and generous but what he did for a living was never under discussion. Bonnie turned away from her desk and paid attention to the two girls with a curious expression.

"Brother?"

The Cathouse was low profile with high standards, not just anyone could get in. There were also stories of a man in black which killed whores relentlessly and without leaving any trace whatsoever becoming the talk of the town.

"Well tell him I'm available." Caroline took the mirror from the beaming girl. "Celeste has gotten on my back a lot lately."

Bonnie walked behind Caroline and adjusted the jeweled headdress of the whining girl.

"Well maybe you should focus on your savings instead of shopping. You'll never be a well-kept woman without your freedom."

The blonde let out a sigh and hunched over. "I'll never be a well-kept woman if I can't attract a high roller."

Caroline was the top earner. Bonnie was second. Elena third. Elena would be first except she refused to see anyone but Stefan for over three months.

Bonnie couldn't help but be a little jealous. She was certain this Stefan was attempting and succeeding in courting Elena before buying her off. Her haunches were eerily always right. Lifting her chin higher, she pulled hard on the cords of Caroline's corset.

* * *

Bonnie descended the stairs slowly an hour and a half after the main doors had opened. The young woman's appearance easily gave her an edge but arriving fashionably late never hurt. The women were easily out numbered but the men were more interested in conversation than private company. Entry fee all went to Celeste, eighty percent of the private company went to the girls if someone interested them enough. Men noticed her immediately upon her entrance, the way her warm skin glowed under the light of chandeliers. Not leaving herself too available, she looked for company to make herself seem too preoccupied to talk.

Bonnie slowly strode to the new opium den where Caroline normally spent her evening. She tapped on the door telling the server to remove cushions that blocked the fumes before allowing her in. The opium room was much darker as the chandelier's glass painted in various peacock colors. She could immediately feel her shoulders relaxing on their own as the smoke hit her. Caroline and Elena's giggles could be heard through the thin fog as they reclined on a low couch. Stephan was on the other side of Elena, a small grin on his lips as his focus was mainly on his olive prize.

Caroline, as usual, the only one with the pipe and lamp. It could easily mean she was nervous, possibly about the well dressed man next to her. The curtain of white frustrated her inquisitiveness forcing her to walk closer to the group.

He sat quietly, uninterested in his company with his mouth agape and a cigar between his lips. The man's face was barely visible behind the slow rising smoke and the lack of candle light. Cold blue orbs drifted to make direct eye contact, the gaze was both knowing and ominous. Bonnie suddenly had an overwhelming need to run. The intuition that tugged at her stomach the day she met Lorenzo returned. A look that said he was expecting her all along.

Before she could turn around and walk out of the room Elena blurted her floor name. "Sucre! Darling, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Her hours of practicing to remain poised had failed her as her pace became uneven. Bonny stiffened as Elena tilted her head to the raven haired stranger whose eyes slowly widened. His small toothy grin assured her the man was certainly unhinged. Bonnie held her hand out as he stood to take it. "Damon Salvatore. Unlike the doctors here, I've washed my hands." The reclining girls giggled at his humor, Bonnie simply made a curt nod. "Sucre. It's a pleasure, I admit Elena had us curious about you."

His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her towards him maddeningly taking no time to place his lips against her knuckles. The sides of Bonnie's lip quirked but her heart raced, she felt trapped.

"And now it seems it is the other way around", He added cooly. Men that were smooth talkers meant they had plenty of practice wooing, it was a red flag. Just like Lorenzo. Thick dark hair, an accent she couldn't place, and an attitude of carelessness made her weak.

"Please excuse me, the fumes are far too harsh on my lungs.", Bonnie coughed as she gave a short bow to both men and briskly exited the room with a hand cupped over the lower half of her face. Bonnie felt a spiritual strength that irradiated from his body. It was as strong as it was dark.

* * *

Jolly music echoed in the lounge as some of the musicians whom also lived within the establishment played as if the songs were new. Bonnie took a seat at the bar on the last stool and waited for her senses to sharpen again. He obviously was from old money and interested in her but he was forbidden fruit. Every time she walked down those stairs she felt as if she entered the garden of Eden. She never humored someone who could hold her attention. It would put her at a disadvantage and she couldn't have that. If the fruit was safe, so was her mind.

At that moment, she swore that the air seemed to thicken, an odd smell wafting across her nose. She looked over her shoulder, body trembling and short of breath, but she saw no sign of her black-clad admirer. Brushing it off as the heat from the spring and the smell of her oils clashing with the alcohol, she asked the barman for a glass of wine. Bonnie almost let out a sigh in relief.

"You are not from this city, correct?" The elder Salvatore took the seat next to her and tilted his hat at her, icy blue eyes taking her in.

With an appearance and name such as her own, she wasn't really from anywhere. Bonnie flashed her most innocent smile, making dimples appear in her wine tinted cheeks and when she shook her head, her mahogany curls danced around her.

"I'm afraid not Sir, but I sure wish I could live here." She could not recall how often she had said this. She almost started to believe it.

The man removed his hat and placed it on the bar counter. "I normally don't go into places like this, but an exquisite bird caught my attention."

Bonnie tilted her chin upwards and lifted her brows. "A man exiting the opium den isn't suggesting morality is he?"

"Far from it. I'm merely suggesting that I normally don't need to _try_." A smirk brightened his angelic face, all smooth curves and marble skin, with the gaze of a demon-prince from hell boring into her eyes.

She took a sip from her glass restricting his eye contact for a few seconds. "Well then I don't want to take up too much of your time. I do hope you find your 'little bird'." Good looks only got men so far in a place like this.

He displayed a slightly exaggerated pout as he cooed her name. "Sucre-"

"Please excuse me." Bonnie gave him an apologetic smile that even convinced her that she was not at all bothered. Bonnie decided it was a better idea to catch up on her beauty sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The soft clicking of her shoes on the marble floor clashed in his head with the quieter booming sound of her heart. The two sounds were deafening him making it hard to think straight.

He was nearly one hundred years as a vampire and it was still so foreign to him.

So many questions.

Such an incredible thirst for blood and sex.

A horrifying and growing sense of chaos, which he forced to the back of his mind.

He took many girls he liked but he needed just one he liked the look of. Damon could control people's minds, it wasn't hard, but he couldn't control the one he wanted. He couldn't believe how stimulating it all was. He wanted her.

* * *

Hours later Bonnie woke with a jolt. A cool chill crept down her back. Looking around Caroline was nowhere in sight. "She's working still." There was thumping and laughter below her, the second floor had more lavish bedrooms made for _entertaining_ guests.

The flames of the candle next to her bed burned low and steady but still a cold wind caressed her skin under her small night-gown. "I don't remember opening my window..." Again she looked around for any sign of life. The room was still, except for a few papers on Caroline's desk that were being swept across the room. Bonnie closed the window and quickly pulled the blankets over her bare legs. Waiting for her uneasiness to subside, she fell asleep within a few minutes.

Damon's figure formed out of the shadows from beneath her bed. Returning to his previous actions, his lips captured her earlobe, kissing down the side of her neck with such soft and gentle movements. His lips caressing her jaw and throat, then softly over her neck. His lips grazed her shoulders with such feeling that she could only feel the essence of his breath. His tongue padded his way with a soft trail down her neck, letting his lips graze it softly as his mouth parts, his teeth grazing her neck softly for a second before he closes his mouth and moves his head away from her neck, looking away.

Clenching his jaw, he caught himself lowering to the ranks of a novice, a one year old. It would take time and hers was limited. The candle in her room went out along with the man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. If this ever becomes a lengthy story, forgive me. Toodledoo.


	2. Blood

WARNING: The story will become very smutty from here on out. _Not_ sorry.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV, books, or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie pushed herself out of bed and sighed as her feet touched the soft worn rug. Everything felt so surreal. It was similar to what Lorenzo called 'Deja vu'. Bonnie looked at Caroline's unmade and empty bed. She assumed the girl was finally awake, already inside Elena's room. Picking up a Persian shawl, a gift from an insignificant client, she draped it around her shoulders and splashed cool water on her face from her basin.

She couldn't forget the face of the man she saw the previous night. No matter how many times she reminded herself she was better off waiting for her first love. As Bonnie dried her face with a cloth, Caroline burst into the room hysterical. "Bonnie!" She turned to see her friend's red face covered in tears. "Bonnie! Oh god!" She rushed to the blonde girl's side to consoled her.

"Shh. I'm here..." Bonnie gently rubbed the back of Caroline's head and sat her down on her own bed."Tell me what's wrong!"

Caroline held up a wrinkled piece of faded newspaper with handwriting on it, "H-he took her! Elena, she-this letter", she struggled to speak between her sobs. "We have to- She's not safe!"

As the sobbing continued, Celeste emerged soon after with her arms crossed over her afternoon shopping dress. The woman's thick red hair tucked into a bonnet matched her frowning lips. "There are other girls sleeping! What is the meaning of all this noise?!" Bonnie learned something long ago about Madame Celeste. Everyone in the entire establishment knew not to upset her, she made all the rules. In this house, she was God.

Caroline whimpered and peaked from behind a curtain of her disheveled blonde locks. Bonnie held her tightly as she pieced together that Elena has probably written a goodbye letter. Running away with Stefan. '_Lucky._' Bonnie's memory flashed, it was a trick her grandmother showed her to find someone with a belonging of theirs. The closer the item was to their disappearance the better chance-.

The madame snatched the paper from Caroline's hand and scowled at it behind a pair of glasses. "_This_ now belongs to me."

* * *

Throughout the day, the stories about Elena's disappearance went from bad to worse. The people were superstitious in nature and made up tales to explain things that they couldn't understand. It was exactly why Bonnie had never ran away from the place over the couple of years that she lived there.

Bonnie and Caroline reclined on opposite sides of the bathtub they shared. The blonde began to rub coconut oil into her hair, "She's probably eating cake and pudding right now."

The brunette snickered while placing suds on her nose. "And has a little dog."

"It's probably named after one of her _many many many_ ex's.", Caroline added.

Bonnie feigned offense and splashed water at Caroline. "What?! It's how I cope! ...I miss her Bonnie." The brunette refused to cope, she was smart enough to bring the girl back or at least find her. That would mean she would leave. Moving on from Lorenzo and leaving Caroline behind.

Caroline stopped and lowered her hands back into the water as soon as they felt cold. "To lie in a soft, perfumed bed with satin sheets and silk-embroidered pillows." Caroline mused, her voice honey-sweet.

When Caroline joined the Cathouse, the months rolled by in routine monotony, the directionless girl would be eighteen soon and no one knew it. But the little girl in her was happy, for once the day was not marked by the sounds of her mother's cursing her birth.

* * *

That night Bonnie wore an ivory and gold dress that was similar to what Greek goddesses or a queen of Egypt would only wear. Her jewelry and hair was kept the same as every night. The charm of consistently wearing her hair up most of the time was when she let it down, her flowing spirals caused a stir.

The young woman made a swift entrance earlier than most patrons to avoid them and _Damon_. The study where Celeste kept most of her paper work was next to the guest restroom where Bonnie lingered until Celeste escorted a gentleman upstairs.

The room was dark as she slid the dark heavy wooden doors apart. She had learned where Celeste had kept her most important documents such as reports, licenses, and contracts. She started as a cleaner in the Cathouse; dusting, sweeping, and mopping. Bonnie taught herself to memorize the entire mansion's rooms before taking on a more luxurious job. Grabbing a ladder, she placed it against the large bookshelf that stretched across an entire wall of the room. Bonnie planned on finding Elena and giving that girl a piece of her mind. The confrontation excited her so much, the note that was now between her fingers did not save her from the fall that followed.

He caught scent of her and moved through the crowd, everyone else paling into a blur. Bonnie knew she shouldn't risk getting into trouble after Celeste's scolding, but that paper could unlock a door to both her grandmother's secrets and a new life outside the Cathouse. The young woman had taken an interest in magic since watching her grandmother's success with simple spells. Now she finally had a reason to put it to use.

Bonnie screeched, catching herself on her hands and knees. She struggled to her feet just as she heard his voice.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up just in time to see a familiar pale man bend down in front of her to examine her throbbing knees beneath her ruffled and scrunched dress. Even on one knee, she could tell he was tall. Damon lifted his head and took her hands in his to check her palms. _'Oh Lord, he was gorgeous'_, Bonnie thought. His hands were cool against her hot palms.

"I-I'm fine. Trying to do too much in these heels I suppose," she said, pulling her hands back to look at them. Not too much damage, just skinned, a little blood but easy to hide.

Unfortunately, he'd caught the scent of her blood before he saw her on hands and knees in the study. His fangs instantly dropped in his mouth and he'd struggled to retract them and slow his steps as he went to offer his assistance. There were only a few people out and about where he stood, but they'd have surely noticed if he'd rushed to her side at his preferred speed.

She was a beautiful woman, petite, caramel-complexioned, slender neck... He fought the urge to lick the salty O- goodness. Hands—he'd told himself—look at her hands, they're not as tempting. From her hands, he'd looked up into her eyes and he, again, had a hard time ignoring the temptation.

Bonnie felt like an insect under a microscope. The study was empty and no one would think to come if he proved difficult to deal with.

"Would you care to get further acquainted?" Damon held out a ribbon tied gift hoping she would accept his offer.

Bonnie glanced down at the envelope stuffed handsomely,"As much as I would love to, I have an arrangement with another this evening."

His eyes focused on her eyelashes. Long and thick and painted in darkest black, they flicker slightly as she spoke, tempting him, beckoning him, demanding his attention. The vampire licked his lips before displaying a playful smirk. He could tell by the change in her heartbeat that she was telling a lie. "This could be of use, if you plan on actually leaving this... _establishment_."

Bonnie didn't care for being rescued or belittled. Turning her gaze away, she brushed past him. "I don't feel it would be fair to them if I cancelled, enjoy the rest of your evening ."

Extending his arm further, he raised his eyebrows. "I insist, I know where Elena is."

She stopped. "I don't need your help." She knew he was brothers with the man Elena ran away with, yet the thought of following him into the darkness of the outside world made her feel more unsafe.

"What would Madame say if she found out you were snooping around in a room she made known only she could enter?"

She swallowed at the teasing tone in his voice. Turning, she plucked the decorative envelope from his hand and huffed. "Please follow me."

* * *

Bonnie poured them both a glass of wine and drank her's quickly. Finally secluded in a candle-lit service room and she already needed something to take off the edge. "You mentioned something about Elena." She turned to see his demeanor had changed completely. She looked up horrified, only seeing a pair of glowing, blue eyes in the shadows beaming down at her.

"Breathe," A melodic, dark voice cooed. "Breathe, little bird." His voice was soothing, yet the tone itself threatened her with her life if she were to disobey.

She took a deep breath, inherently causing her feminine swells to rise even more upon her chest, the additional altitude drawing the attention of his eyes. Bonnie told herself it was probably a trick of the light. She reminded herself she was in her domain and she had control over the situation. She reached for his arm, gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I'm alright," she said. "Go on and tell me about my friend. You knew I'd care. That's why you came, right?"

Damon squinted as he furrowed his eyebrows looking at something on the ceiling. "Elena, yes, my mind is a bit foggy."

"If you can not be compliant, I will have to remove you."

"No threats, little girl. I get to ask a question for every one you ask." Damon poured her another glass of wine. "Elena is fine. And no that's not why I'm here. I came for you. Why do you stay here when you can leave?"

He asks, but he does not need to know. Her chest tightened at the thought of Lorenzo flooding her head. Her poised expression softened. She was sure that she was in love. He taught her how to speak without her southern accent, how to pronounce words like 'button' and 'horror'. He also taught her how to duck and the best way to hide a limp.

"It's safe here. You let people get too close, and they will hurt you. I am happy. I have a good job and great friends." Her mask returned, she smiled sweetly at him, not knowing what he is up to but certain that it is nothing good. "Tell me where I can find Elena."

"Thirty minutes of service and you can have your answer in full detail."

Under different circumstances, she could turn her nose up but she had a reputation to uphold. Celeste would kick her out with nothing if she got another strike. She was actually surprised he did not ask for something far worse. With no warning, no words, she moved in, placed her lips on his. It was a brief kiss, not sexual, not lingering. Just a whisper.

Damon dreaded her decision and leaned close to her; his eyes seemed to take on a life of their own drawing her in. When she pulled away, he again was struck by her eyes—so green and lush. "I fear that won't do." A hand gripped the back of her neck tugging her closer. He bent down and sucked her soft bottom lip, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He felt the slick smoothness of her teeth and the warmth of her breath and the tantalizing flex of her tongue against his. She was familiar with men but romantically innocent. Innocent and soon his, all his.

Having Damon's hands on her throat made her feel possessed, weak, and at his beck and whim. She struggled against him, his tongue brushing against hers was dizzying. He finished the kiss and released his hold on her throat; maroon prints marked where he'd squeezed her. He could see the frantic thumping of her pulse below the arrow-sharp line of her jaw. His warm hand moved up to her head, and as his fingertips ran gently over her scalp and her temple, she trembled.

"That was highly inappropriate." Bonnie said softly in reply, unable to take any more of it. He held back, trying to act unaffected, as if it he was used to having his actions directed. At the same time, he enjoyed not being able to glamor her. Bonnie reached for her second glass to cool her rising temperature, finishing it she swung her arm out. "It's not as nice if you don't take your time."

"_I_ take? Then I will take your glass." He drifted off, putting her off guard for what he did next: pulling hard on the glass in her hand; not letting go, the girl tumbled onto purposely falling man.

"Damon _please._" She said, her voice a mixture of anxiousness and strained politeness.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked teasingly.

She attempted to rise off of him, but he suddenly rolled over onto her, pinning the girl to the fur rug. Bonnie pushed and squirmed under him as hard as she could.

"D-Damon! What are you doing?!"

"Taking a look." She clenched her eyes shut and turned away as he patiently ran a finger along the curve of her hip bringing her dress up along with it. A digit ran over the fabric of her drawers. After a few moments, he observed a damp spot forming on the thin fabric and a slackening of the muscles in her jaw as her lips parted; the occasional whimper betraying her arousal. Damon slipped his finger beneath the hem of her undergarment and pulled it taut so that he could slide another from his other hand between the fabric and her sex. She shrieked as, in one quick motion, his fingers sliced through her panties like shears through tissue paper, exposing her most intimate parts, engorged and gleaming. The vampire glanced up at her with a mischievous smirk, gently petting her unprotected mound as though it were a frightened animal.

He pulled each thigh outward as he bent down, turning at the last moment and lathing his tongue against her thigh. She moaned, partially in pleasure, partially in disappointment. He kissed and licked sweetly over her thighs, until she was trembling.

He growled slightly, licking up her bare slit. He breathed deeply. The smell of her was heady, and he found himself mindlessly devouring her. The taste of it, the smell and flavor of her, felt as if they were driving him insane. He was drunk on her, on the feel of her small feet on his broad shoulders, her hands twisting in his hair as she arched her hips up to his face.

He moaned, and she yelped. He rubbed his tongue across her clit, her body bucked as the vibration rushed through her. "Oh god." She gasped.

He pulled her tightly to him, and her hands left his hair as he got up on his knees and her shoulders fell back on the rug. Humming softly, he licked up and down her labia, sucking them into his mouth, and teasing her with his tongue. He loved the taste of her. He fell on her clit, sucking it hard and wrapping his lips around it. "Oh... oh no... oh I can't..." He growled his approval and slid his ring and middle fingers at once deep into her fragrant sex.

She gave a small scream as she came, his fingers in her sex kept thrusting, and his mouth kept sucking, he had to grab ahold of her tightly as her body began to buck and thrash. "No more!" Bonnie's thighs were pressed against his ears, as he struggled to hold onto her with only one arm. She was gushing around his fingers. She tasted so good.

His fingers curled inside her, knowing every inch to touch to pluck her like a violin. He didn't stop when her foot on his shoulder started pushing him away, instead grabbing her ankle in his free hand, and pulling back, his fingers still moving inside her. "Do you want to hear every answer to all thos little questions?" He asked her in a firm, quiet voice.

"Yes, please." She gasped, her head spinning.

"Then I will decide when you've had enough." He told her in the same, authoritative tone, and she whimpered, trying to relax her legs.

"You don't make me stop. If I want to eat, you don't push me away." His voice got softer. "If I want you to come for me then you will."

"Within, the agreed time." She corrected, as he took both small ankles in his one hand and crossed them, pushing her feet towards her chest, as he lowered his face back down. Her hands tried to push his head away as the feeling in her lower stomach grew until she thought she couldn't handle another minute, and then she felt teeth, sinking gently into the skin of her hood. Her blood flowed freely, rich but not overwhelming.

Everything went still for a moment, and then she was thrashing, her brain now registering what he truly was. He saw tears force their way out from behind her squeezed-tight eyelids and he growled against her, urging her on as he devoured her, feeling her clench around his fingers, until she fell limp under him. Damon allowed her to rest and catch her breath until she twisted away from him. He then flipped her over, suddenly, roughly, licking her fast and hard. She wailed into the rug, and the sounds of her distress urged him on.

Damon wrapped his arm around her thighs, holding her ass to his face and driving his tongue into her warmth. She screamed, coming again. The vampire gave her a couple last, gentle licks before pulling away and allowing her to fully collapse across his lap. He stroked her hair, brushing it back from where it stuck to the wet tears on her shining face. "Are you alright, little bird?" He whispered.

She murmured a primarily unintelligible response, shaking against him. Bonnie grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it back down, gaining composure. "Your t-thirty minutes are up." She stammered feeling both exhausted and extremely blissful.

* * *

Wow. That was fun!

Poor Bonnie, I hope she doesn't end up whipped before she gets her powers. She's got people to save. Witch duty!


End file.
